


Alcarras

by 994527



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Press Conference aftermath, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/994527/pseuds/994527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things can't be forgotten very easily. Especially not when you're reminded of them in a live press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alcarras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/gifts).



> Thank you ♥ 
> 
> Remember that day they both posted social from Alcarras?
> 
> An alternate idea about what could be happening right now in Brno. (disclaimer: it isn't.)

Marc: Dope press conference ;)

Jorge: I agree

Marc: Bastard. Not fair :P

Jorge: It was funny though

Marc: Maybe a bit…

Jorge: Well you laughed and smiled and that’s why I said it :P

Marc: Aww thanks! I was just throwing up in my mouth

Jorge: Pfff  
Jorge: Go to sleep

Marc: I think you know I’m joking ;) and hmm Alex is snoring

Jorge: Hit him

Marc: Already tried jaja. But I’ve been thinking

Jorge: Wouldn’t recommend it, it’ll send you crazy

Marc: You split up with her didn’t you?

Jorge: Yeah

Marc: Why?

Jorge: Wasn’t perfect and I want perfect

Marc: Ok. 

Jorge: Don’t mean her, I mean the relationship. I know perfect people don’t exist

Marc: Hmm I think I might know one

Jorge: The mirror doesn’t count… :P

Marc: Jaja not me  
Marc: So elephant in the room time  
Marc: It’s been weird since Alcarras

Jorge: Has it?

Marc: Well I thought it was

Jorge: Right…

Marc: Ok nevermind. I’ll leave it

Jorge: That’s what we agreed. Why has this come up?

Marc: Because doesn’t feel like I should leave it  
Marc: It was so much fun

Jorge: It was

Marc: So why don’t we do it again? Like around Aragon time?

Jorge: Is that a good idea?

Marc: Why would it not be?

Jorge: Because people will know we’re friends, and next thing you know there’ll be a treaty of Alcarras

Marc: Jaja probably. Fuck them, though.  
Marc: We’ll never make everybody happy

Jorge: Maybe not

Marc: It’s worth it

Jorge: Ok I have to ask…which bit? The training?

Marc: All of it  
Marc: Connect the dots

Jorge: Dots?

Marc: Ok Lorenzo…I’m a bit confused because you bought a dog with a woman and then fucked me senseless 

Jorge: I’m sorry, I should have told you it wasn’t cheating

Marc: Sorry if this makes me a dick but I don’t care. I just mean…are you gay? Or bi? Was it her not right or you not wanting to lie?

Jorge: I have no idea  
Jorge: But I wasn’t happy with her once it wore off

Marc: Ok

Jorge: Don’t ask me, Marc. We can’t.

Marc: I was happy in Alcarras, too.

Jorge: How’s your shoulder?

Marc: A bit worrying since it’s happened before. But when it’s in, it’s fine.

Jorge: Good

Marc: Don’t ignore it

Jorge: You’re bored and can’t sleep

Marc: I wasn’t bored in Andorra when I was thinking about you and fucking her  
Marc: Or imagining you in the shower  
Marc: Or just replaying you again and again…

Jorge: Marc

Marc: You know there’s a lot I’ve learned from you, but there’s one thing you could learn from me

Jorge: What’s that?

Marc: Letting yourself be free and stopping worrying about what people could say

Jorge: Right ok I’ll bear that in mind

Marc: Are you not interested in me?

Jorge: That’s not the point

Marc: That’s the only point

Jorge: It’s too much, ok?

Marc: What is?  
Marc: Hello?  
Marc: Don’t ignore me, it’s gone blue  
Marc: Just tell me the truth

Jorge: How I feel is too much and I think it would end in tears

Marc: It might do. But everything can

Jorge: It can. But this is different. I can’t 

Marc: Why can’t you?

Jorge: I’m going to sleep  
Jorge: Goodnight x

Marc: Just tell me why and I’ll tell you if you’re right

Jorge: Stop

Marc: No. I’m not going to give up on something that matters just because it’s risky

Jorge: I matter…

Marc: Yes you fucking matter. Do you really think I’m that much of a whore?

Jorge: I have no idea  
Jorge: No of course I don’t think that I just mean I had no idea it wasn’t just…you know

Marc: Spur of the moment?

Jorge: I’ll lighten the mood  
Jorge: “spurt of the moment” jajajajaja

Marc: Jajajajajajajja

Jorge: You care

Marc: Quite a lot. And yeah, it scares the shit out of me

Jorge: So it’s probably a bad idea

Marc: I’m not going to beg you, but I’m not going to give up either  
Marc: Because it matters

Jorge: You know, I’d just almost got over this and stopped thinking about it

Marc: So you thought about it

Jorge: Every day

Marc: Same  
Marc: What happened when you saw my name flash up on your phone?

Jorge: What?

Marc: Irritation? Butterflies? Happiness? Temptation?

Jorge: All four

Marc: Jaja ok. Yeah I get that too  
Marc: I think about you all the time. It’s like everything is revolving around this fucking Yamaha rider  
Marc: And I really wish it wasn’t. Because it’s complicated.  
Marc: But really what’s going to change? I’m not going to feel any different. I’m just going to be allowed to fuck you 

Jorge: Marc

Marc: You should be whispering my name in my ear and you know it

Jorge: Can you just fucking stop it please? I need to sleep.

Marc: Well you’ll have sweeter dreams.  
Marc: And you’re the one who’s still replying

Jorge: Can I tell you a secret?

Marc: Anything

Jorge: Dani was my first. Guy. And that’s why we hated each other after.

Marc: Oh

Jorge: Oh?

Marc: Trying to process  
Marc: Ok so when you and Dani were teenagers, you hurt each other. And now you’re worried it would happen again

Jorge: Yes. It’s not possible in the paddock

Marc: Have you changed?

Jorge: What?

Marc: Since then, have you changed?

Jorge: Massively.

Marc: So what makes you think this would be the same?

Jorge: I remember what broke it.

Marc: Competition

Jorge: Exactly.

Marc: I think everyone’s grown up since then. And this is a little different. Certainly, it is for me.

Jorge: Oh I know you’re different.

Marc: Good, because I’m not going to break your heart

Jorge: How do you know?

Marc: Maybe IT could  
Marc: But I won’t

Jorge: Isn’t it the same?

Marc: No, it’s 15 years later and it’s not a teenage crush. I think I’m in love with you.  
Marc: Well, I know. I love you.  
Marc: So I said it. Think about it and just…I hate losing and so do you. Sometimes rivals are just better and you can’t avoid it  
Marc: But you can avoid losing to fear. Every time.

Jorge: You’re really willing to give this a shot

Marc: I’m willing to fight for anything I believe in  
Marc: And I thought you were the same  
Marc: You make me feel like I'm holding onto something real and I'm not letting that go.

Jorge: I am willing to fight. You know that!

Marc: Good. And thanks for telling me

Jorge: Telling you?

Marc: Well yeah. To break your heart, I’d have to have it.  
Marc: Goodnight x

He watched the ticks not go blue, started to lose faith, put his phone down, and then stared at the ceiling for another hour before it suddenly binged.

Jorge: Ok come to Lugano after Brno x

Marc: Ok. Night. X

Jorge: Night xx

He didn’t expect anything else, aware that wasn’t big words or promises but at least it was something, and felt himself got completely lost in the ups and downs of the message until it binged again and he opened it. Audio message.

_I love you, too. And maybe I’m just feeling brave because it’s late but don’t let me give up on it and please don’t let me go._

Marc: Me? ;)

Jorge: I’m the king of not giving up, Marquez :P

Marc: And I’m the king of taking risks, right?  
Marc: So I think we’ll be ok.

He pressed the button to record the audio, left a bit of a pause as he wondered what his voice would sound like, and then dared.

“I love you. Sleep well and don’t worry. Worrying is for things you can’t control, and we can control this. Night, _amor._ ”

Jorge: Come over  
Jorge: Just to sleep  
Jorge: Please?

The younger rider didn’t even reply, just getting up and pulling on some jogging bottoms and a t shirt, before he quietly let himself out and nervously made his way down to the Sterilgarda temple shining under the light. He didn’t have to knock as the down opened before he got there, moving inside and finding himself captured in a kiss as the Mallorcan’s arms pulled him in and they ended up pressed against the wall.  
In Alcarras it had been Jorge staggering to the wall with Marc wrapped around him, but the vulnerability on his face made Marc gently pull him towards the bed instead, most clothes gone but sticking to the wisdom of not fucking before having to ride - before he wrapped him up and pressed his lips against his ear; hands going through his hair and their breathing slowly starting to return to normal.

“Say it again.”

Marc smiled, understanding perfectly, and gave him a squeeze before placing another gentle kiss on his lips and then moving his lips to the older man’s ear.

_I love you._


End file.
